


脸盲患者

by suyiyan



Category: 445ml
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyiyan/pseuds/suyiyan





	脸盲患者

1

中国队长是个路痴，这是人尽皆知的事情。

然他还有一个只有胖球队内部人员才知道的，比路痴更严重，更容易被人拐走所以必须要保密的隐疾……

——脸盲。

 

 

2

在国家队，印着名字的队服通常是不会随便借给别人的。除了是规定以外，更是要照顾他们队长方便。

每天早上晨会之后有个固定流程，那时候他们队长总会向前一步走，各位从容的站在原地，然后十分整齐的向后转，露出后背上自己的名字，以供他们队长认人。

许昕至今还记得马龙第一次这样做时候说的话——

“你们都转过去，我看看你们是谁……”

许昕那时还以为他哥有看人后脑勺认人的本事，转过去之后还不忘拍个马屁：“龙哥厉害啊，看人后背都能分出来人……”

马龙“昂”了一声不好意思：“你们后背比脸好看。”

许昕一口凌霄血闷在胸口，心想他师兄真是个白切黑，毒舌的不要不要的。

在一礼拜之后他才解开这个误会：马龙的好看，指的是容易分辨……根本没有说他丑的意思。

哦，这件事是张继科给他解释的。

许小昕那时候觉得自己抓住了什么盲点，而这个盲点在他变成蟒蟒之后，才终于看透。

——呸，狗男男。

 

 

3

方博发现马龙和张继科之间有些不太对劲。

最开始他只是对张继科对马龙一个人解除的洁癖模式表示啧啧啧，直到某次女队和男队一起训练的时候，女队队长拉着男队的人一起讨论，高举獒龙大旗的丁宁旗手摇着头叹气：“诶呦这个粗的一批的单箭头……这CP真是又虐又甜。”

方博听了这话忍不住凑过去八卦：“咋了，说谁呢，你明亮的小眼神儿又发现单恋的苦情人儿了？”

“可不是。”丁宁往那边使了使眼神。不是你们整天跟他俩在一起，就没发现他俩不对？”

方博想了半天说没什么吧，龙哥科哥都对大家一视同仁，很亲密可爱啊？

丁宁甩手一句：“拉倒吧，一视同仁怎么没见张继科穿你衣服？”

方博一想她说的有道理，低着头思考了几分钟，在丁宁的注视下走到张继科身边开了口：

“哥，我衣服脱下来给你穿呗？”

张继科瞄了他一眼。

“你衣服脏。”

方博挪着步子走回去了。

“我现在认可你的话了。”方博抹了把脸。“还有什么？你说我听着。”

丁宁挑眉一笑。

“胖友，吃一发獒龙不？”

 

 

4

许昕觉得他师兄对张继科有点儿特殊。

认不出来任何人人脸，甚至长时间不照镜子根本都认不出来自己长什么样子的马龙，在某一天吃饭的时候冷不丁说了一句：“继科儿挺帅的……”

这话简单一听没毛病，可细细琢磨就很精彩了。

——一个连自己都不认识的脸盲，在某天突然夸了某个人帅……

许昕连忙咽下嘴里的饭，拍着胸口：“哥你终于认人了？我以后终于不用穿便装时候贴蟒蛇贴了？”

马龙笑嘻嘻的抬头，看到许昕的脸又疑惑的歪了脑袋：

“你谁？”

许昕呵呵一笑。

“柯南。”

——唯一看透了真相的那个。

 

 

 

5

马龙生日那天小聚了一下，男队女队现役退役，乒乓球界叫得出名字的大魔王们凑了一桌，除了张继科之外，全都喝的不省人事。

喝醉的马龙一向由张继科料理，张继科最近搬了新家，马龙被他拉扯着带回了家，解开衣服放在床上让他睡觉。

喝醉了的人迷茫的挣了睁眼，张继科穿着便服也没露出来纹身，脸盲患者咬着嘴唇不满的推他：“你谁啊……别碰我。”

张继科叹了口气，没打算和喝醉的人讲理，就什么也没说，只是给他脱衣服让他睡得舒服点。

马龙盯着他看了半响，张继科也好脾气的认他看，他歪着脑袋“咦”了一声：“你长的好像张继科哦……”

张继科哭笑不得：“行行行，我像……脱衣服睡觉吧啊。”

马龙吸了吸鼻子：“你还想和我睡觉？”

张继科顿了顿，又笑着摇头接了下句：“你自己睡，不是我和你睡。”

马龙点了点头：“那还好……我才不和你睡呢。”

“那你想跟谁睡？”

“唔……继科儿吧。不过你不行，你长得像也不行……嗷？”

突然一片黑暗。

张继科关了床头柜的小灯，马龙在黑暗中忍不住抓紧了身上人的衣服，声音有些颤抖：

“把灯打开……呜……你开……开灯。”

张继科伸手解开他衣服扣子，滑腻的肌肤在他手指下微微颤抖。

箭在弦上。

 

 

6

白皙的手指在古铜色的肌肤上曲起抓紧，留下红痕和血印，偶尔又因为没力气而松开，然后再次因为深入的顶弄颤抖着抓紧他。

湿软的穴口被粗壮的性器破开，张继科每一次都带着要把人钉在床里的力道，马龙呜咽着胡乱摇头，似乎要躲避这快将他溺毙的快感。

张继科却没放过他，狠而重的干着这具被他过度开发的身体，马龙带着哭腔一个劲儿的求饶：“不行了……啊啊……要死……呜……”

“死什么死。”张继科轻笑着吻他。“马龙，你要是早就跟我挑明，我也不至于忍了这么多年。”

快要高潮的人什么都没听进去，张继科按着他的双腿不断顶弄着后穴最敏感的软肉，马龙脚趾头都绷紧了，硬生生被人操到高潮。

余韵平息之后他终于想起来问那人是谁，可话还没出口，又被人分开双腿干了个彻底。

“呜……”

——你他妈等我说句台词不行么！

 

 

7

张继科准备好早饭送进屋内的时候，马龙正虚靠在床上，若有所思。

张继科上半身没穿衣服，马龙一眼看到他身上纹身认出是张继科，又抬头看他的脸，咬着唇欲言又止。

“我昨晚好像和人睡了……”马龙有点儿委屈。“不知道是谁，但是长的和你挺像的。”

张继科停了他的话没忍住抽了根烟，他转身打算面朝大海思考人生，马龙却突然看到他后背的抓痕，一脸的恍然大悟。

“是你！”

张继科转过身看他。

“对，就是我睡的你。”

“……”

“不信咱俩重复一遍昨晚的事情经过？”

“……我饿了，咱吃饭吧。”

中国队长后怕的揉了揉自己酸痛的小腰，决定顺毛撸狗。

 

 

8

张继科突然在队里宣布了一个好消息：马龙脸盲治好了！

队员们开心的欢呼拍手，唯独许昕蹙了蹙眉：“你怎么知道他好了？”

“我俩昨天在外面偶遇，他一眼就认出我了。”张继科笑得像个碧根果。“这下安全了。”

这语气太像守着庄稼的老农民了。许昕心想。

正在此时，马龙推开门走了进来，一身运动服挎着背包，笑嘻嘻的像人群走来。

许昕上前搂住马龙肩膀：“听说脸盲好了？这下丢不了了吧。”

马龙看着许昕眨了眨眼睛：“您哪位？”

蟒蟒笑容僵在脸上。

接着，马龙又在人群里扫了两眼，看到那个人之后突然笑开，快步向他走过去。

“继科儿！”

 

 

 

 

——END


End file.
